femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baroness (G.I. Joe)
"You get Lady Jaye out first, you might double-team me. If I get the Commander out first, we will definitely jump you." - The Baroness to Flint. The Baroness is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline by Hasbro, originally appearing in the first issue of the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero comic series by Marvel Comics in June, 1982. The Baroness is a villainess, associated with G.I. Joe's nemesis, Cobra. Baroness serves as Cobra's intelligence officer and lieutenant to Cobra Commander. With long black hair, black-rimmed glasses, and a black leather outfit, Baroness is a dark, sensual femme fatale whose beauty is matched only by her ruthlessness. In both comic and cartoon incarnations, as well as the 2009 live-action movie for the series, she has romantic relationships with Destro. Marvel Comics The Baroness is the daughter of wealthy European aristocrats. She spends years decrying the hypocrisy of the American government, becoming an active participant in militant revolutionary groups, eventually becoming a member of Cobra. The Baroness first appeared in the Marvel Comics series G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #1. She is instrumental in Cobra's first major offensive against G.I. Joe, Operation: Lady Doomsday. Posing as a reporter, Baroness abducts Dr. Adele Burkhart and brings her back to Cobra’s island fortress. Despite disguising herself as the Doctor, the Joes rescue the correct one and destroy the fortress. Baroness and Cobra Commander escape. For a time, the Baroness allies herself wholly to Serpentor, and is in charge of the Terror Drome operation in Sierra Gordo when G.I. Joe agent Flint is captured and brought into the base. As G.I. Joe attacks the Terror Drome, Snake Eyes is removed, along with the Scanner, to Cobra's new Consulate Building in New York. As he is subjected to the Scanner again, the Consulate is attacked by Scarlett and Storm Shadow, eager to rescue their ally. Using an X-ray scanner, the Baroness confronts Scarlet, but she is surprised when Snake Eyes’ wolf, Timber, leaps out at her. While Storm Shadow rescues Snake Eyes upstairs, Scarlett overpowers the Baroness, strips her of her uniform and leaves her bound and gagged in a nearby closet. 'Sunbow' The Baroness made her first appearance in the G.I. Joe mini-series, The MASS Device. Her animated incarnation was a master of disguise, even pretending to be a camera man in a film crew (she was later replaced by Zarana in this field). She is romantically involved with Destro, who often expresses frustration with her. On one occasion, Destro's disrespect for the Baroness led to her destroying his ancestral home in an act of vengeance. The Baroness tends to try to set both herself and Destro up as Cobra's leaders, and shows contempt for other members of Cobra. In 'The Gamesmaster,' the Baroness relaxes in a jacuzzi beneath a large sunlamp. The lamp goes out and drops onto the tank like a lid, and a robotic nurse wheels her away. On an island with snow-covered peaks and inside a house blanketed with crossword puzzles on the outside wall, Flint, Lady Jaye, Cobra Commander and the Baroness cover their ears as an extremely loud cuckoo clock chirps. Everyone climbs out of their enormous crib filled with stuffed animals and listens to the unseen Gamesmaster welcome them to his very simple game, where the winner is the one who finds the helicopter on the island and flies away. Toy soldiers run into the room, kneel and aim their weapons at the four prisoners. Cobra Commander shouts for someone to do something. Moments before the toy soldiers fire, Flint yells at everyone to dive to the ground. The shots strike a glass window and Flint tells everyone to evacuate since the toys are not using toy ammo. While the Baroness, Flint and Lady Jaye, move through the broken window and over a hill nimbly, Cobra Commander falls out the window and tumbles down the hill, amusing everyone, and he yells at them to be silent. The Joes and Cobras decide to go their separate ways. As Flint and Lady Jaye stroll around the island, they learn that the forestry is made of candy and marshmallows. But as soon as Lady Jaye stops to smell a bonbon berry bush, the Baroness uses a candy cane to hook Lady Jaye and pull her into a pool. Cobra Commander and the Baroness pick up shorter sticks of the candy canes and rush forward to attack Flint, however, he swats the Cobras aside and knocks Cobra Commander into the same pool as Lady Jaye, who yells at the fighting Baroness and Flint that they are sinking in caramel. Cobra Commander yells that it is not caramel they are sinking in but butterscotch. The Baroness and Flint agree to rescue their foes and Cobra Commander declares the whole experience disgusting. Cobra Commander mutters to himself about being in a jungle thousands of miles and feeling miserable and the Baroness and Lady Jaye discover the helicopter. Cobra Commander rushes forward to fly the helicopter after telling Lady Jaye that he would leave two defenseless women on their own, but he is tackled to the ground by the Baroness. Lady Jaye tries to run to the helicopter, but her foot is caught by Cobra Commander. As the three players in the Gamesmaster’s game argue and fight one another, the Gamesmaster drives a large lawnmower over the helicopter. The Gamesmaster ARAH 26 Soldiers.jpg ARAH 26 Wrestle.jpg ARAH 26 Fight.jpg ARAH 26 Catfight.jpg ARAH 26 Argument.jpg ARAH_26_Pan.jpg She is voiced by actress Morgan Lofting with a European accent, which tends to waver between Germanic and Slavic in both series. Sigma 6 In the series, the Baroness is loyal to Cobra Commander. In a departure from her previous incarnations, her fingers appear to be composed of metal, suggesting they are cybernetic in nature. If so, how much of her hands and arms are robotic is unknown, since they are covered in long gloves with only the fingers exposed. She is also shown to have the ability to create holographic duplicates of herself to distract or confuse her opponents. G.I. Joe: The Movie Baroness appeared briefly in the 1987 animated film G.I. Joe: The Movie. Baroness is played by Sienna Miller in the live action adaptation named G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra. Video games The Baroness is one of the featured villains in the 1985 G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero ''computer game. She is also featured as a boss in the 1992 arcade game. In the video game ''G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, she is the first boss, who is fought towards the end of the "Arctic Arsenal" act. Gallery 5833689-bar019.jpg 1359561-baronesshostaged.jpg Baroness_S2.gif|Hey Joe G.i.joe.the.movie.1987.Baroness001.png 206306-78445-baroness.jpg 262816-66130-baroness.jpg 153223-58300-baroness.JPG Bscap0164-2.jpg th-70.jpeg Baroness G.I. Joe HD-640x960 wallpapers.jpg civilwar06c.jpg civilwar09c.jpg 200Baroness.gif gijoe_baroness.png wallpaper-baroness-blackAndRed-1920.jpg 2460821-baroness_by_traitorlegion-d4wasq1.jpg 5833693-barcover11.jpg 1019145-img_new_0012.jpg Baroness.jpg Category:1980s Category:Arms Dealer Category:Bikini Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Comic Book Villainess Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gagged Category:Glasses Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:Humiliated Category:Latex Category:Leather Category:Machine Gun Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nude Category:Pistol Category:Spoiled Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Villain's Lover Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Barefoot Category:Opera Gloves Category:Smoker